Arya Stark de Invernalia
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Los fantasmas de la cripta observaron los pasos firmes de aquella mujer, que a paso lento pero seguro descendían por las escaleras. La abrumadora oscuridad no asustaba a la morena, que avanzaba segura en las entrañas de aquel lugar. Su mente no recordaba aquellas paredes de forma consciente, pero su cuerpo parecía recordar cada recoveco de aquella lúgubre y húmeda cripta.


**NA: Este es un regalo para Paula (Cámbiate el username que me lo elimina siempre y no se por qué) .**

 **Cuando dijiste Arya, este posible futuro para ella se dibujó en mi cabeza y a pesar del bloque que tengo lo escribí en menos de dos horas. Te dije que me gusta publicar los martes, pero tenía ganas de que lo leyeras cuanto antes. ILY babe.**

Los fantasmas de la cripta observaron los pasos firmes de aquella mujer, que a paso lento pero seguro descendían por las escaleras. La abrumadora oscuridad no asustaba a la morena, que avanzaba segura en las entrañas de aquel lugar. El aire frío envolvía la estancia y el fuego de la antorcha mecía con este.

Su mente no recordaba aquellas paredes de forma consciente, pero su cuerpo parecía recordar cada recoveco de aquella lúgubre y húmeda cripta.

Su pelo negro salía por debajo de su yelmo hasta la mitad de la cintura, recogido en una trenza, golpeaba suavemente su espalda en los movimientos que realizaba. Llevaba una mano reposada sobre la empuñadura de su espada, mientras con la otra sostenía la antorcha que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ser devorada por la negrura.

La guerrera observó poco a poco las esculturas talladas en piedras, rodeadas de amenazantes lobos. Le habían dicho que allí yacían los Stark, reyes del norte.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y observó la figura inacabada de un hombre. Sus rasgos le resultaban familiares. Quizá hubiera conocido al hombre que yacía allí, aunque lo creía poco probable.  
Miró los lobos que hacían guardia junto a la estatua, a pesar de los dientes fieros y la mirada fría que trasmitía la piedra, despertaron cierta nostalgia en ella, asaltándole al fin una abrumadora sensación de soledad.

Un intenso zumbido empezó a martillear en sus oídos, como una mosca que nunca la dejaba en paz. Parpadeó varias veces, notado el sabor del limón en su boca, calidez en su pecho y un intenso pinchazo atravesando su cabeza.

La antorcha se cayó al suelo por un instante, el que tardó en recomponerse de aquel dolor. Alguna vez antes ya había experimentado aquello, cuando sostenía a Aguja.  
¿Era aquel dolor algún tipo de recuerdo? ¿Era aquel hombre alguien importante para ella?  
La guerrera cerró los ojos después de recoger la antorcha y se pasó los dedos de la otra mano por la cara. Los dedos le olían al cuero que revestía la empuñadura de metal de la espada y la mantenía firme frente a aquellas sensaciones extrañas.

Recordaba Braavos, el mercado, el olor a pescado y el mar, pero no podía recordar quién era ella. ¿Cuál era el nombre que le habían dado sus padres? ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Había sido amada? ¿Su casa estaba en el norte o en el sur? No sabía responder a ninguna de aquellas preguntas. Su acento era de poniente, y no recordaba otra lengua, era cuanto tenía para recordar el lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar. Aunque quizá nunca había tenido de aquello…

—Señora, la Reina la llama a sus aposentos — la voz del inmaculado que solía acompañarla atravesó la oscuridad hasta llegar a sus oídos.

Encaminó sus pasos para encontrarse con Daenerys, esta vez en menos tiempo del que se había tomado para bajar.

Ella había sido nadie. Había servido al blanco y al negro, a la muerte misma, pero había cometido un error. Dentro de ella no había abrazado la nada, no se había querido desprender de todo su ser, y la prueba era que había ocultado a Aguja. De dónde había salido aquella espada y por qué se llamaba de aquella manera era todo un misterio, pero era lo único que le había impedido ser nadie en toda su esencia.

Cuando miraba a Aguja se preguntaba si en su interior había una chica con nombre, una chica que arañaba las paredes que la encerraban y trataba de salir de ahí dentro.

La guerrera se presentó frente a la reina, quitándose el yelmo y dejando a la vista sus ojos grises. Su rostro era alargado y sus labios finos, que se curvaban en una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Habían tomado Invernalia hacía escasas horas y en cierto modo se debía a su estrategia.

Daenerys, envuelta en capas, tenía frío. Estaba sentada frente al fuego, hecha un ovillo.  
—Sientate — le ordenó la Targaryen señalándole un taburete frente a ella. Ella obedeció de inmediato.— ¿Has recordado algo?

La reina se había dado cuenta de que su luchadora conocía el terreno, por lo que estaba casi segura de que debían estar cerca de su hogar.

La morena negó con la cabeza. Confiaba en la mujer a la que llamaba reina y en cierto modo la amaba, pero aquel era un asunto que prefería guardarse para sí misma.

—No importa — continuó hablando la reina — Me gustaría avanzar hacía el muro antes de una semana, encárgate de que se consigan las provisiones adecuadas.

La guerrera asintió y esperó a que Daenerys le indicara que podía marcharse.

En el ejército todos se referían a la morena con el nombre de Nadie, pero pocos se atrevían a hablarle, por lo que la mayoría desconocían que en realidad no tenía nombre.

La reina y Missandei habían sido las únicas presentes cuando ella se había presentado y le había rogado poder luchar a su lado.

—He servido a nadie y como tal, no tengo nombre — le había dicho arrodillada frente a ellas dos y con la cabeza gacha.— Pero eso no me impide luchar, dejadme hacerlo a vuestro lado y regresar a Poniente.

Daenerys había dudado, pero una parte de ella se había visto reflejada en la chica. Su voz delataba que tuviera nombre o no, solo quería regresar a casa.

La guerrera salió de los aposentos de la reina y tras cumplir su cometido, vagó por los bosques cercanos. Un árbol arciano llamó su atención, sentándose a los pies de este y mirando el rostro.

Estaba casi segura de haber estado allí antes. Recostada contra el árbol, la guerrera se quedó dormida pensando en la niña que empuñaba los barrotes de su celda, ahí dentro, en su cabeza. Sentía el frío y notaba la nieve como algo tan cercano, tan propio a ella misma...  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las estrellas envolvían el cielo, oscuro y frío. La luna alumbraba el árbol dándole un toque casi tenebroso.

La morena se colocó las manos junto a la boca, calentándolas con su propio aliento. Había rumores que decían que ella era uno de los dragones desaparecidos de la reina que había vuelto en forma de humano. A juzgar por su aliento, ella podía asegurar que no era así, aunque siempre le hubiera gustado poder volar... Pensó en aquello mirando el cielo, caminando hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la entrada de la cripta.

Antorcha en mano otra vez, bajó las escaleras notando como el frío del lugar calaba sus huesos. Podía oír su corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho y cómo este bombeaba la sangre caliente por todas sus extremidades. Esta vez se entretuvo más en cada estatua, hasta llegar a una de una dama. Su rostro esculpido en piedra era precioso, a excepción por aquellos ojos sin vida. Las manos de aquella escultura se encontraban recogidas en el pecho de la muchacha, que parecía mirar al fondo de la estancia como si esperara que alguien llegara para encontrarla.

La luchadora alargó el brazo y tocó la piedra, resiguiendo los relieves que conformaban la escultura y recreándose en las facciones del rostro, cuando aquel singular pinchazo tan habitual desde que había llegado al poniente atravesó su cabeza clavándose en su nuca.

En una sala pequeña, sentados sobre una cama, un hombre la miraba. Tenía los ojos grises y el pelo oscuro, igual que ella. Su nariz era recta y su mirada derrochaba el cariño que ella tanto anhelaba algunas noches cuando se despertaba de sus pesadillas.

—La verdad es que si, te pareces mucho a Lyanna — había dicho el hombre. Un hombre al que quería mucho.

Las lágrimas mojaron la cara de la guerrera. Notaba su corazón palpitar con fuerza y un intenso dolor atravesaba su cuerpo como la hoja de una espada atraviesa la carne y la corta como mantequilla. Nadie tragó saliva, ella era Nadie, y algo le decía que a pesar de todo era mejor no recordar.


End file.
